Breath and whisper
by DaisukeSenshiLegend
Summary: Rien ne les destinait à être amies. Pourtant, petit à petit, jours après jours, missions après missions, un lien fort commença à se tisser entre elles.
1. Un nom

J'adore vraiment Shingeki no Kyojin et j'ai eu un coup de cœur pour le couple/duo que forment Ymir et Christa, donc je me suis dit « pourquoi ne pas essayer d'écrire dessus ». Cette fiction prendra essentiellement place pendant les trois années d'entraînement, mais il se peut que je déborde un peu pour les derniers chapitres. Cette fanfiction sera essentiellement composée de tranches de vie, donc pas d'aventure ou de mystère à résoudre, juste la vie de tous les jours.

Je préfère prévenir tout de suite, il y aura au cours de l'histoire quelques spoilers.

Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin est la propriété de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**Un nom.**

Le corps de Sasha endormie fut jeté négligemment sur l'un des lits par l'adolescente aux tâches de rousseurs qui avait pris l'initiative de la transporter jusqu'au dortoir. Christa se pencha légèrement vers la jeune fille assoupie, persuadé que le choc allait la réveiller. Mais celle-ci, exténuée par cinq heures de courses, se contenta d'émettre un léger ronflement. La fille blonde sentait le regard oppressant de l'autre fille dans son dos.

-Merci,murmura Christa mal à l'aise.

Son interlocutrice la fixa pendant quelques secondes sans dire un mot, puis laissa échapper d'un air grognon :

-Pas de quoi, de toutes façons je n'ai pas fait ça pour toi...Ou pour elle...J'ai agi uniquement par intérêt personnel.

Des gloussements et des éclats de voix marquèrent l'arrivée d'un second groupe de filles alors que Christa cherchait une réponse appropriée. Elle remarqua que l'adolescente qui lui avait donné un coup de main pour transporter Sasha avait profité de ce moment d'inattention pour lui fausser compagnie.

Elle s'élança machinalement vers l'extérieur, mais s'arrêta sur le seuil. Dehors, seules quelques rares étoiles tentaient timidement de percer la pénombre et les branches craquaient d'une façon sinistre sous les assauts du vent. Dans la chambre la plupart des nouvelles arrivantes s'affairaient à choisir une paillasse parmi celles encore disponibles.

-Tu attends quelqu'un ? l'interpella une fille aux cheveux noirs,un petit ami qui va passer ici pour se rendre dans son dortoir par exemple.

-Euh non c'est juste que...

Christa remarqua qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle cherchait à faire en s'élançant à la suite de la personne qui l'avait aidé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, surtout quand la personne en question avait précisé, plusieurs fois, avec insistance, n'avoir agi que par intérêt personnel.

-Alors fermes la porte, le froid rentre.

Elle hocha la tête et entreprit de pousser la porte qui glissa sur le sol en grinçant et se tourna vers la fille qui l'avait interpellé-Mina si elle se souvenait bien :

-Tu ne saurais pas comment s'appelle cette fille avec les taches de rousseur ?

-Avec des taches de rousseurs...Tu pourrais être un peu plus précise, cette description correspond au minimum à une dizaine de filles ici !

Christa baissa la tête d'un air penaud. En effet, avec si peu de renseignements,personnes ne risquaient de savoir de qui elle parlait. Elle farfouilla dans ses pensées quelques instants pour étoffer sa description.

-Plutôt grande, avec les cheveux bruns assez courts.

Mina inclina la tête d'un air pensif, le menton entre les mains.

-Non ça ne me dit rien désolé.

-Je pense voir de qui tu parles...

C'était une fille assise en tailleurs quelques matelas plus loin qui venait de s'immiscer dans la conversation.

-...Et maintenant que j'y pense, il me semble qu'elle ne t'as pas quitté des yeux de tous le repas...

Christa déglutit avec difficulté, elle avait sûrement attiré son attention en camouflant la miche de pain pour Sasha sous son uniforme essaya-t-elle de se persuader, cela n'avait rien de personnel. Pourtant la boule qui venait de se créer dans son estomac ne faisait que s'accroître, et si c'étaient « eux » qui l'avaient envoyer pour la surveiller ou pire pour...Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour reprendre ses esprits, ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer.

-Est-ce que par hasard tu connaîtrais son nom ? se hasarda-t-elle à demander.

Une fois de plus la réponse fut négative, ce qui creusa encore plus son désarroi et ses suspicions. Pendant ce temps la chambre s'était presque intégralement remplie, les deux lits encore libres étaient ceux situés entre celui de Sasha et une paroi en bois mal isolée où le vent s'infiltrait en sifflant.

-Mais pourquoi t'intéresses-tu tant à elle ? interrogea cette fille qui avait été,elle aussi,incapable de lui donner un nom, si tu cherches à te faire des amis il y a des personnes qui m'ont l'air bien plus sympathiques ici.

Christa haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance, à vrai dire elle même n'en savait rien. Peut-être y voyait-elle un fantôme de ce passé qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle.

La cloche signalant le début du couvre-feu se mit à retentir. La fille aux cheveux blonds remarqua qu'elle n'avait toujours pas choisi sa propre couchette, l'idée de dormir exposée au froid et collée contre le mur glacial ne lui plaisant guère elle opta pour l'autre. Dehors, seul le martèlement des bottes brisaient le silence de la nuit. Les chuchotements déclinaient au fur et à mesure que le bruit des pas s'intensifiaient, pour reprendre en intensité dès que les gardes s'éloignaient de nouveau. Elle sentit les yeux lui piquer et réprima un bâillement, le mieux pour l'instant était de dormir, la journée avait été fatigante et demain risquait d'être encore plus rude, mais surtout après un bonne nuit de sommeille elle aura les idées claires pour réfléchir à tout cela. Et le lit à sa droite restait toujours vide.

Christa se roula en boule sous le drap et tourna son visage vers Sasha, toujours profondément endormie. Jusqu'à présent elle s'était tenue près de l'entrée, observant les allées et venues des unes et des autres et, pour le moment l'inconnue, son inconnue, n'était toujours pas revenue de son escapade nocturne, or si ses calcules étaient correctes, il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle soit contrainte d'utiliser le lit à sa droite.

Christa remonta la couverture sur sa tête, comme si ce morceau de tissu était en mesure de lui offrir une protection.

* * *

Christa mordit dans son morceau de pain, brisa la croûte et en arracha un morceau. La mie avait peu de goût et un aspect caoutchouteux en bouche. Elle en frotta une tranche à l'intérieur de son bol pour attraper les derniers grumeaux collés à l'intérieur. Autour d'elle le son des cuillères raclant les écuelles avait remplacé les conversations matinales. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir nerveuse à l'idée de cette premières journée d'entraînement et, à en voir le visage de certains de ses condisciples, elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas.

-J'ai hâte de m'essayer à la manœuvre tridimensionnelle ! s'exclama un garçon dont l'enthousiasme tranchait avec l'ambiance générale.

-Ça a quand même l'air dangereux, les accidents doivent être terribles, rétorqua un autre plus inquiet.

Un brouhaha d'idées contradictoires parcourut la salle.

Ceux qui avaient fini commencèrent à quitter la cantine par petits groupes, récemment formés, les derniers retardataires en profitèrent pour attraper un bol au vol et s'emparer de leurs places désormais libres.

Christa sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à coté d'elle et jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Elle reconnue Sasha qui la salua d'une voix pâteuse. Sa main droite serrait un bol vide et une cuillère tachée, signe qu'elle avait déjà avalé sa propre portion, pourtant les gargouillis que produisait son estomac semblait indiquer que cela n'était pas suffisant. La plus jeune contempla le morceau de pain qu'elle tenait encore entre ses doigts. Elle sentit le regard de sa camarade se poser dessus. Elle le tendit :

-Il ne me reste pas grand chose mais...

Les yeux de Sasha s'illuminèrent et elle se mit à bafouiller des remerciements. Ces remerciements bredouillés provoquèrent chez la petite blonde à la fois une gène, mais aussi un curieux sentiment de satisfaction dont elle se sentait coupable.

L'un des officiers chargé de les encadrer fit irruption dans la salle. Il parcourut du regard la pièce en s'attardant sur les recrues encore attablées.

-J'ai besoin de quelques mains supplémentaires pour les corvées, le nombre de sanctionnés n'est pas suffisant, des volontaires ?

La plupart se mirent à baisser la tête et à regarder leurs pieds, cherchant à se faire le plus discret possible pour y échapper. Le sourire coupable qui venait d'apparaître sur la figure barbouillée de Sasha indiqua qu'elle faisait parti des sanctionnés en question.

Le militaire désigna du doigt une tablée :

-Bon, j'ai l'impression que je vais devoir désigner, vous deux, vous donnerez un coup de main pour la vaisselle.

Il se tourna vers une seconde table :

-Et vous trois vous aiderez à l'installation des équipements pour les test de ce matin.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir.

-Je crois qu'il me manque encore une personne pour aller chercher de l'eau...

Automatiquement,Christa se leva et elle s'entendit dire :

-Je suis volontaire !

Elle avait l'impression que sa voix s'était exprimée indépendamment de sa volonté, que son personnage de « fille sur qui on pouvait compter » qu'elle essayait de construire depuis son arrivée au camp lui collait à la peau tel un costume dont elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire.

Mais le regard satisfait de son instructeur et l'air soulagé de ses condisciples lui indiqua qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Si elle continuait à agir comme ça , elle serait appréciée par les autres,à coup sûr.

Elle fit le salut réglementaire et partit dans la direction indiquée,au fond du terrain situé à l'arrière du bâtiment abritant la cuisine et le réfectoire. Le puits, qui s'enfonçait sur plus d'une dizaine de mètres sous la terre, avait été creusé derrière un bosquet d'arbres que les rayons matinales perçaient timidement.

Par réflexe elle tenta d'apercevoir le fond, mais l'obscurité qui y régnait l'empêchait de voir.

A la place elle ramassa un pierre et la laissa tomber, au bout de quelques secondes elle discerna un léger bruit d'impact. Christa remis derrière son oreille un mèche de cheveux blonds qui s'était placée devant ses yeux, attrapa la corde et tira pour faire remonter la seille. Mais après plusieurs mètres d'ascension le récipient se bloqua. Elle tira de nouveau sur la corde, puis retira encore et encore, rien n'y faisait, le seau refusait de venir. La jeune recrue se pencha légèrement pour essayer de comprendre le problème et constata que le récipient s'était coincé dans un creux d'une telle façon qu'il était impossible à débloquer en tirant sur le fil.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, se pencha en avant, et étira son bras au maximum, ses doigts se refermèrent sur le vide. Elle pensa un instant à demander de l'aide, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha, à la place elle se plaça à genoux sur le rebord et se pencha encore un peu plus. Christa se sentit glisser, et elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri mêlé de surprise et de frayeur lorsqu'elle bascula en avant. C'était la fin, elle allait s'écraser lamentablement au fond de ce puits et mourir d'une manière ridicule, bien loin du sacrifice héroïque qu'elle espérait...

On l'attrapa par le bas de son blouson et elle atterrit brutalement sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ! la houspilla une voix reconnaissable entre toutes.

Toujours à terre, Christa bredouilla faiblement :

-Je voulais...

_Apparaître comme une personne sur qui on peut compter_, mais les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge.

-Rendre service, acheva l'autre fille avec un soupir de désapprobation, et tu pensais que te mettre inutilement en danger était la manière la plus adéquate de t'y prendre ?

Avant même d'obtenir une réponse, elle releva la plus jeune sans ménagement et se dirigea vers le puits.

Christa épousseta rapidement son uniforme couvert de terre tandis qu'un seau rempli d'eau remontait en se balançant au bout de la corde.

-Merci, murmura la plus petite.

Les mains de l'adolescente avec les éphélides se crispèrent sur la anse du récipient et une partie du liquide transparent se déversa sur ses pieds.

-Pas de quoi, dit-elle-visiblement gênée.

Christa se mit à penser que les mauvaises rumeurs qui couraient sur son compte, n'étaient pour la plupart que des fadaises, et s'en voulu de pas connaître le nom de la personne qui lui était venu en aide deux fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures.

-Ton nom...Je..J'aimerais le savoir, je n'ai pas fait attention lors de la séance d'intimidation hier...

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de son interlocutrice.

-Ymir, répondit-elle en relevant la tête avec fierté.

Elle donna une légère pichenette sur le front de la plus petite.

-En effet tu n'as vraiment pas fait attention, je fais parti de ceux à qui l'on a épargné une telle chose.

-Ça veut dire que tu as vu, que tu étais là lorsque...

Christa s'interrompit net et persuadée d'avoir fait remonter des souvenirs douloureux, baissa la tête, embarrassée :

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas...

-Sans importance, tout cela c'est du passé.

Les différent sons qui lui parvinrent aux oreilles : un bruits de pas qui baissait en intensité, le grincement du seau, le clapotement de l'eau, indiquèrent à la fille aux cheveux blonds que sa camarade avait commencé à s'éloigner.

-Bon tu viens ! L'entraînement est sur le point de commencer, l'apostropha la plus grande.

Christa releva la tête et vit l'autre apprentie qui l'attendait quelques mètres plus loin. Elle emboîta le pas de Ymir.


	2. Une dispute

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin est la propriété de Hajime Isayama.

**Une dispute.**

Ymir étouffa un bâillement et appuya l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur, à sa droite un garçon avec le crâne rasé lui lança un regard désapprobateur. L'adolescente lui répondit avec un sourire en coin et se frotta les yeux. Elle avait beau y mettre la meilleure volonté, elle n'arrivait jamais à rester concentrée quand les cours théoriques étaient dispensés à des heures aussi matinales, surtout si le soleil lui-même dormait encore. Pour tromper son ennui elle se mit à parcourir la classe du regard : si certains profitaient de la leçon pour finir leur nuit, la plupart de ses condisciples écoutaient attentivement les informations prodiguées par l'enseignant.

Au premier rang Eren, qui ne pouvait rester en place bien longtemps, commençait à s'agiter, c'était un impulsif au sang chaud qui fonçait tête baissée dans les ennuis. Son voisin, un gamin blond qui avait du mal à s'affirmer, se pencha pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Logiquement le troisième membre du trio ne devait pas être loin...En effet, Mikasa était à leur gauche. Ymir trouvait l'obsession de la jeune asiatique pour son petit protégé malsaine et se demandait comment elle supportait la séparation quotidienne lorsque sonnait l'heure d'aller dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, car dans la journée ces deux là n'étaient jamais très éloignés.

Le jeune soldat soupira et déporta son attention sur le schéma que la craie du professeur faisait apparaître au tableau.

-Le point faible des titans se situe au niveau de la nuque, un espace d'un mètre sur dix centimètres. Si vous leur infliger des dommages importants à cet endroit ils ne peuvent pas se régénérer et meurent.

Il entoura la zone en question. Elle glissa machinalement ses doigts sur sa nuque. Il attrapa une des lames posée sur sa table. Elle se tassa au au fond de sa chaise.

Le son faible d'un toussotement parvint à ses oreilles, elle tourna la tête en direction du bruit. Christa essaya de dissimuler sa quinte de toux dans sa manche. Ymir ne savait pas quoi penser au sujet de la jeune fille, d'un coté son besoin d'être aimée, appréciée de tous l'agaçait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier sa compagnie et de se réjouir intérieurement lorsqu'elles étaient amenées à faire équipe lors des exercices.

-Bon ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez disposez.

L'enseignant ponctua sa phrase d'une tape sur la table qui tira l'adolescente hors de ses pensées. Elle

jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale, les aiguilles lui indiquèrent qu'elle disposait d'un peu temps avant que ne sonne l'heure d'aller s'exercer à combattre au corps à corps...Ou du moins de donner l'impression aux instructeurs qu'elle avait l'intention de s'entraîner, afin d'éviter une sanction. Car étant donné le nombre limité de points rapportés par ce type d'exercice, peu de recrues s'y investissaient sérieusement.

Elle attrapa ses affaires et quitta la salle. Une fois dehors elle s'étira et laissa sortir un bâillement longuement réprimé.

Ymir resta devant le bâtiment à se demander comment occuper cette brève récréation qui venait de lui être offerte, elle remarqua plusieurs recrues au loin et imagina un instant se diriger dans leur direction et plaisanter avec elles ...Elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Non, le mieux à faire était de se retirer à l'écart et de profiter d'un moment de tranquillité.

Elle quitta les lieux et se mit en quête d'un endroit calme, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et son habituel air renfrogné sur le visage. Habituellement ce type d'attitude suffisait à décourager les quelques imprudents qui auraient eu l'idée-stupide-de la déranger.

L'adolescente posa ses mains sur l'écorce rugueuse d'une branche basse, s'y agrippa, et d'une impulsion se hissa dessus. Ymir avait toujours aimé grimper aux arbres, enfant déjà elle avait tendance à se retirer en hauteur si elle était en quête de calme. Elle stoppa son ascension dès qu'elle atteignit une branche suffisamment épaisse et solide pour supporter son poids. L'adolescente s'adossa au tronc et s'épongea le front, la journée s'annonçait chaude.

_La fillette afficha une mine boudeuse et commença à gratter frénétiquement sa joue qui avait pris une étrange teinte violacée._

_-Tu t'es encore battue, rouspéta un garçon coiffé d'une épaisse tignasse brune._

_Elle leva les yeux et le regarda avec le plus d'animosité possible, du moins autant que sa figure boursouflée et recouverte de sang le permettait_

_-Si tu es venu uniquement pour me faire la leçon, tu peux tout de suite aller voir ailleurs ! Déclara-t-elle avec un calme froid en essuyant les gouttes rouges qui perlaient encore au coin de ses lèvres._

_-Ymir...soupira-t-il avec l'air blasé d'un père fatigué par l'effervescence de ses enfants, je ne suis pas venu te faire la morale, seulement on ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état là. Approche. _

_Le plus grand versa le contenu d'un flacon sur un morceau d'ouate et rapprocha le coton imbibé du _

_visage de sa cadette. Elle grimaça en sentant le liquide froid piquait sa chair à vif et donna un coup accidentel dans la fiasque qui se brisa en heurtant le plancher_

_-Arrêtes ! Je t'ai pas demandé de..._

_Une veine saillante se traça sur son poing serré et elle foudroya l'adolescent du regard, les dents serrées tel un chien qui s'apprêtait à sauter à la gorge de sa proie. Il attrapa son poignet et lui abaissa le bras._

_-Écoute...commença-t-il en réfléchissant à la manière de poursuivre sa phrase sans attiser la colère qui semblait consumer le cœur de la benjamine._

_Machinalement il frotta le visage recouvert d'égratignures, faisant apparaître des tâches de rousseurs sous la poussière et le sang coagulé._

_-Que s'est-il passé cette fois ? demanda-t-il._

_-J'ai dit à Ulrik__ que c'était un idiot._

_Il mit un genou à terre pour se mettre à la hauteur de la plus jeune et lui tapota affectueusement le haut du crâne._

_-Et en quel honneur ?_

_-Cet abruti est persuadé que plus tard il massacrera un tas de titans, alors qu'il est a peine capable de parler et de marcher en même temps...Il va se faire dévorer._

_La dernière phrase avait été prononcé avec une telle jubilation que Jörgen ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, parfois, sa sœur lui faisait peur. _

_-Tu sais, il faut mieux éviter de dire des choses comme ça quand la personne en question fait deux fois ta taille et est taillée comme une armoire à glace._

_-Je n'ai fait que dir_e la vérité,_ protesta Ymir._

_-Des fois, il est préférable de garder ce que l'on pense pour soi._

Le bruit sourd du beffroi la tira de ses songes et fit s'envoler une nuée d'oiseaux qui quitta son perchoir en piaillant. Ymir enleva un filet de bave qui lui coulait sur le menton d'un revers de la main et envisagea un instant rester cachée là et profiter de l'ombre pour somnoler plutôt que d'aller perdre son temps, entourée d'imbéciles, dans un lieu où elle aurait l'immense plaisir de sentir des odeurs de transpiration exacerbait par la chaleur ambiante.

Mais étrangement, l'idée de devoir courir jusqu'à l'épuisement ne la tentait guère, surtout si c'était pour,ensuite, servir de prétexte à une énième manifestation de la bonté de Christa la déesse bienveillante.

Elle préféra opter pour les exercices de combat et se dirigea vers le terrain d'entraînement en maugréant et en traînant des pieds.

* * *

Ymir tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, soulevant un nuage de sable et de poussière à chaque pas. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une trentaine de minute qu'elle traversait, désœuvrée, le terrain en long et en large. Son premier adversaire, une fille à la longue chevelure rousse attachée en une natte qui lui descendait en bas du dos, avait rapidement trouvé un prétexte pour s'éclipser, et depuis elle essuyait refus sur refus, toutes les recrues-même les plus inactives-semblaient subitement avoir une montagne de chose à faire. Ymir se demanda si elle faisait si peur que ça, après tout même Annie , qui parvenait pourtant à envoyer voler ce grand gars blond comme si il s'agissait d'un simple fétu de paille, trouvait constamment des belligérants prêts à se confronter à elle, Eren venait d'ailleurs d'effectuer son cinquième vol plané de la journée.

Un autre duo attira son attention, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le fait de voir la petite et chétive Christa affronter la puissante et athlétique Mikasa. Celle-ci restait tranquillement campée sur ses jambes,peu importe la force que son opposante plaçait dans ses coups. La plus grande bloqua une offensive et en profita pour faucher les jambes de la blonde qui bascula en arrière. Ymir constata que la jeune métisse avait empêché la chute de la plus petite en la rattrapant in extremis, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais elle était soulagé par ce dernier geste. Son regard croisa les grands yeux bleus de Christa qui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de sa coéquipière.

-Ymir ! l'interpella Mikasa, ça te dérangerais de me remplacer et de t'entraîner avec Christa a ma place ?

L'adolescente dévisagea les deux filles qui lui faisaient face, persuadée qu'on lui proposait cela uniquement car Christa avait eu pitié en la voyant seule. Elle les contourna et s'apprêta à refuser lorsque sa main pris l'initiative de se poser sur sur l'épaule de la petite blonde.

-C'est bon Ackerman, j'accepte de prendre la relève et de prendre soin de mademoiselle Lenz à ta place, comme ça tu pourras aller t'occuper de bébé Eren tranquillement, railla-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Cela avait était plus fort qu'elle, son mauvais caractère l'avait contrainte à clore sa tirade par une pique. Mikasa la fixa en silence, puis après de longues secondes elle choisit de ne pas tenir compte de la provocation.

-Bien, j'y vais alors.

Et Ymir resta seule avec Christa. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux filles se retrouvaient ensemble, pourtant Ymir ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir les effets d'une nervosité et d'un embarras qu'elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer.

-Tu préfères commencer par jouer le rôle de l'agresseur ou de la victime...Je veux dire tu veux que je tente de te désarmer ou tu préfères que ce soit l'inverse? interrogea Christa qui essayait toujours de satisfaire les préférences des autres avant les siennes.

-Je sais pas, là j'ai surtout envie de me la couler douce, répliqua Ymir qui prenait soin d'insister sur sa flemmardise.

-Dans ce cas j'essaye la première, ça te va ?

La plus grande se contenta de hocher distraitement la tête. Les doigts de Christa se refermèrent sur sa manche, et une épaule s'enfonça dans son estomac dans une tentative pour la renverser. Ymir hésita sur la conduite à suivre, ne pouvant se résoudre à contre-attaquer avec la même violence qu'elle avait mise dans ses combats précédents. L'adolescente choisit délibérément de basculer en arrière en emportant la plus jeune dans sa chute, ses épaules heurtèrent le sable en soulevant un nuage de poussière jaunâtre qui lui piqua le nez et la gorge.

-Ymir ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'indigna Christa.

Son interlocutrice ne lui répondit pas, trop occuper à humer l'odeur de ses cheveux clairs.

-Arrêtes ! C'est embarrassant.

Ymir eut un petit rire. La plus petite voulut se relever mais une main puissante la maintenait au sol.

-Christa, as-tu la moindre idée de ce qui pourrait se passer dans l'esprit dérangé d'un homme qui menacerait une personne aussi mignonne que toi avec un couteau...

Le léger rire qui ornait ses lèvres se mua en un rictus effrayant.

-...Bien sûr que non, Christa est une gentille fille, elle n'est pas capable d'imaginer des scénarios aussi horribles, chuchota Ymir.

Christa, mal à l'aise, essayait toujours de se relever.

-Lâche-moi, implora-t-elle.

-A vos ordres !

Et la main se desserra. Christa en profita pour se redresser prestement et frotta ses mains en sueurs sur le tissu rêche de son pantalon. Ymir avait un petit sourire victorieux qui lui déplaisait. Elle s'indigna.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi ! J'avais remarqué que personne ne voulait faire équipe avec toi, alors j'ai juste voulu être gentille et tu...

Les autres duos avaient stoppé leurs propres duels pour écouter l'altercation entre les deux filles. Le sourire sur le visage de Ymir s'estompa.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé, alors tu peux garder ta pitié pour toi ! Va déverser ta compassion et ta gentillesse ailleurs ! aboya-t-elle.

Elle mentait, essayant de se tromper elle-même avant tous les autres, à chaque fois que sa voisine de chambre se souciait d'elle, elle sentait le cœur plus léger comme soulagé d'un poids, mais sa fierté l'empêchait de l'admettre. Christa décontenancée par l'admonestation ne parvenait pas à rétablir son masque de perfection.

-Tu es vraiment une...

-Une garce ? Une enflure ? Allez dit-le ! Ah oui j'oubliais, prononcer de tels mots risque de souiller la tellement pure et innocente Christa...

-Tu sais quoi, je comprends maintenant pourquoi personne ne veux être avec toi, tu tiens tellement à être méchante et désagréable que d'avoir de la sympathie à ton égard est un perte de temps. Tu as raison, la prochaine fois je...

Le manque d'air l'obligea à arrêter sa diatribe. L'adolescente avec les tâches de rousseurs avait repris son habituel air impassible.

-Regarde autour de toi. Tu vois tous ces benêts qui suivent chacun de tes faits et gestes tel des papillons bêtement attirés par la lumière...A ton avis, qu'est ce qu'ils s'imaginent lorsqu'ils te voient déborder de gentillesse envers eux ? Nombre d'entre eux adoreraient se retrouver seul avec toi...Alors si tu n'aimes pas quelqu'un ne t'efforces pas à être sympathique avec, arrête d'essayer de plaire à tout le monde ! Ce genre de comportement ne va t'attirer que des ennuis !

Une douleur cuisante lui brûla la joue et un goût métallique se répandit sur ses lèvres. Christa retira la main de sa figure et tourna les talons, sans un mot. Ymir resta bêtement debout au milieu du terrain d'entraînement à la regarder partir.

* * *

L'eau de ses cheveux trempés lui dégoulinait le long du dos en laissant de grande traces humides sur son col, elle avait pensé qu'une douche lui permettrait de se débarrasser de la pression accumuler dans journée, néanmoins au fond d'elle quelque chose la tracassée encore. Ymir poussa la porte du dortoir, une douzaine de têtes se tourna vers elle, elle décida de ressortir. L'adolescente taciturne fit demi-tour et tira la porte derrière elle.

C'était une nuit froide qui contrastait fortement avec la période diurne, elle frissonna et allongea ses enjambées, pressée de retrouver la chaleur de son lit. Un éternuement attira son attention, elle s'approcha le plus silencieusement possible de la silhouette tapie dans l'ombre, mais une branche malencontreusement placée sous son pied révéla sa présence. Elle resta planté là, ne sachant pas si il fallait mieux retourner sur ses pas ou continuer son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

-Oh c'est toi, déclara la silhouette en reniflant.

Ymir remarqua les yeux rouges et la morve qui coulait du nez de Christa.

-Ton rhume s'est aggravé ? demanda-t-elle.

-En quelque sorte, répondit la plus jeune d'une voix cassée.

-Tu ferais mieux de rentrer au chaud, d'ailleurs que fais-tu toute seule dehors ?

-Je réfléchissais.

-Ne réfléchis pas trop, sinon ça va t'empêcher de dormir.

Elle se tut et les deux recrues passèrent un long moment à se regarder en silence, ne parvenant pas à échanger des banalités alors que leur dispute ne remontait qu'à quelques heures.

Christa rompit le silence :

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est mal de vouloir être gentil ?

Ymir se tourna vers elle, déconcertée :

-Je ne sais pas trop, cela peut être une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Je pense que ça dépend de ce qui nous pousse à agir ainsi. J'ai peut-être été un peu brusque cette après-midi alors je...

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge, refusant de sortir. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

-Je suis désolé.

Voilà c'était dit, elle déposa son veston sur les épaules de sa cadette et s'apprêta à partir. On l'interpella :

-Attends Ymir, tu peux garder ta veste, je rentre avec toi.

Le sourire serein qui ornait la figure de Christa lui indiqua que le pardon lui avait été accordé, elle ne remarqua pas le sourire qui se dessinait sur son propre visage.


	3. Un sourire

Bon voilà le troisième chapitre qui clos en quelques sortes ce que l'on pourrait appeler une première partie. Le,ou les prochains(cela dépendra du nombre de mots)seront consacrés aux évènement racontés dans les flash-back du chapitre 40.

Pour le moment on reste dans le même ton que les précédents, c'est à dire un aspect tranche de vie (première fois que je tiens trois chapitre sans mutiler ou tuer un personnage, je m'améliore)

Si vous avez des questions, si vous trouvez un passage peu clair ou si vous ne comprenez pas le comportement d'un personnage, n'hésitez pas à demander ou le faire remarquer.

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin est la propriété de Hajime Isayama.

**Un sourire**

Christa souffla sur ses mains engourdies par le froid et les glissa dans les crins gris entremêlés. Elle pensa à ses camarades encore endormis dans les dortoirs et les envia un moment avant de chasser cette idée de ses pensées, après tout rien ne l'avait contraint à se lever plus tôt, au contraire l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui était facultatif et seule une cinquantaine de recrues s'était portée volontaire. . L'animal lui donna un petit coup de tête en hennissant doucement, machinalement elle lui tapota l'encolure en lui racontant des futilités. Dans les autres box des bruits de pas et de raclement se faisaient entendre. Une nouvelle ration de foin fut déposée dans la mangeoire.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'elle s'était engagée, et elle devait admettre qu'elle se plaisait ici. Évidement, c'était différent de son ancien foyer : plus bruyant, moins intime, mais d'une certaine façon les interactions étaient plus chaleureuses...

La voix rude de Keith résonna dans l'obscurité

...Du moins entre les recrues. La brosse traça des stries sur la robe beige. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux dans ce monde en perdition, elle était entourée d'individus auprès desquels elle se sentait bien. La porte d'un box voisin s'ouvrit.

Si on lui avait demandé qui étaient les personnes qu'elle préférait parmi les stagiaires, elle

aurait répondu que Mikasa était toujours là pour lui donner un coup de main lorsqu'un exercice s'avérait un peu trop ardu, que Sasha malgré son excentricité semblait être une quelqu'un de fiable sur qui l'on pouvait compter et que...

Un hennissement puis un bruit sourd se firent entendre. Christa sursauta et sortit dans le couloir, sa lanterne à la main. L'ombre d'un cheval debout sur ses pattes arrières et prêt à abattre ses sabots se projeta sur le mur d'une stalle voisine. Quelqu'un avait des ennuis et risquait d'être blessé si personne ne faisait rien. La jeune fille s'empressa d'aller aider lorsqu'elle une silhouette passa en trombe devant elle en la bousculant un peu pour aller saisir les rênes de l'équidé. Le cheval rua et claqua ses sabots sur le sol le plus fort possible.

-C'est bon ! Calme-toi ! hurla le nouveau venu

Christa reconnue l'accent caractéristique de Sasha mais l'animal refusa d'obtempérer et préféra ruer une seconde fois en hennissant plus fort, les oreilles en arrières et les lèvres retroussées pour montrer ses dents en signe d'avertissement.

La petite blonde entendit la jeune chasseuse l'interpeller :

-Christa est-ce que tu peux venir m'aider ? Il ne veut rien entendre et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il a...Je sais que tu es plutôt doué avec les animaux alors...

-J'arrive ! répondit-elle aussitôt en se précipitant vers le box.

Il était vrai qu'en général les animaux l'appréciaient, mais dans le cas présent elle n'était pas très sûr d'elle, après tout celui-ci paraissait tellement paniqué et il pouvait lui ouvrir le crâne d'un simple coup de sabot. A partir de l'instant où elle posa un pied à l'intérieur de la stalle, elle se mit à avancer doucement, le plus doucement possible, pas à pas, en prononçant des paroles réconfortantes.

-Tout doux...Tout va bien, personne ne te veut de mal de ici.

Sa voix semblait avoir un effet apaisant sur l'équidé qui avança vers elle et colla ses naseaux dans ses mains. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son souffle sur ses paumes.

-C'est ça, tu es un bon garçon, murmura la jeune fille qui commençait à se demander à qui elle avait bien pu venir en aide.

Elle tourna la tête, la main toujours posé sur l'encolure brune.

Sur le sol, contre le mur, se tenait Ymir, les cheveux collés sur le front par la sueur. Leurs regards se croisèrent, l'habituel éclat de présomption dans les yeux de l'adolescente aux tâches de rousseurs avait disparu pour laisser place à un regard terne, vide, mais la plus jeune jura avoir aperçut un bref instant une expression de gratitude. Finalement, manquer de peu d'être écrabouillé par un cheval en furie n'était une expérience agréable pour personne, même les plus durs en étaient secoués.

-Oh Christa je savais que tu réussirais à le calmer, après tout, tu es une déesse ! s'exclama la voleuse de pomme de terre.

La déesse en question baissa la tête, gênée. Bien qu'elle agissait constamment dans cette perspective, l'adoration que lui vouait la plupart des membres de la 104ème session de formation la surprenait parfois.

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste...murmura-t-elle légèrement embarrassée.

Elle décida de changer de sujet :

-Au fait Ymir tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?

Son interlocutrice se contenta de hocher la tête en silence. Mais la plus petite n'était pas entièrement satisfaite de cette réponse et une question la taraudait encore.

-Tu sais pourquoi il t'a attaqué, questionna-t-elle.

-Aucune idée, j'avais fini de le brosser donc je suis partie lui chercher du fourrage, et en revenant...

Ymir se releva en s'aidant du mur et posa son regard sur elle, Christa avait la sensation désagréable que la plus grande pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Est-ce que par hasard, tu ne m'accuserais pas d'avoir...

-Non ! Pas du tout c'est juste que...Je trouve étrange que ta monture ait eu un tel comportement, tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

Fichtre, qu'est-ce que Ymir était capable de la mettre mal à l'aise. Un son incongru fit subitement retomber la tension, Sasha les regarda, la main sur son ventre grondant, les lèvres étirées dans son habituel sourire mi-amusé mi-désolé.

-Excusez moi, mais je crois que le petit déjeuner m'appelle. D'ailleurs Christa, ça te dirait de venir avec moi, j'étais sensé manger avec Mikasa mais elle est partit accompagner Eren, qui s'est foulé la cheville en tombant, à l'infirmerie.

Elle cherchait certainement quelqu'un susceptible de lui donner une partie de son repas, mais dans tous les cas, il était difficile de lui dire non.

-Bien sûr ! Mais...

Christa jeta un coup d'œil à Sasha, puis un autre à Ymir occupée à gratter la terre sur ses genoux, cela la dérangeait de la laisser là. Certes, elle n'était pas le genre d'individu que la plupart des personnes qualifierait de compagnie agréable, et beaucoup accepteraient volontiers d'échanger leurs places pour s'en éloigner, pourtant Christa était persuadée que sous son air renfrogné et antipathique, Ymir était en fait une bonne personne. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui la poussait à penser ainsi, elle le savait c'était tout.

-...Ymir ne peut pas aller manger dans cet état, le mieux c'est que tu t'y rendes déjà et que tu nous gardes une place, nous t'y rejoindrons après un petit détour par la salle de bain.

Sasha réfléchit à l'idée de partager sa table avec un personne de plus et considérant qu'il y avait moyen d'en tirer profit, elle hocha la tête.

-Pas de pro...

-Et me demander mon avis ? D'accord vous m'avez aidé, mais là j'ai autre chose de prévu, les interrompit Ymir visiblement peu enclin à accepter l'invitation, et je suis assez grande pour aller me débarbouiller toute seule.

La plus jeune ignora le ton sec et demanda doucement :

-Dommage, je peux savoir ce que tu dois faire, si c'est pas indiscret ?

-Euh rien...

-Oh...Ça te dérange d'être avec nous ? demanda-t-elle d'un air déçu.

Son interlocutrice maugréa des paroles inaudibles, glissa ses mains dans ses poches et marcha vers la sortie, au dernier moment elle se retourna :

-Bon d'accord, mais viens vite avant que je change d'avis.

Les deux filles quittèrent les écuries. Les douches étaient vides, toutefois l'humidité ambiante et les flaques d'eau sur le carrelage témoignaient de leur récente utilisation. Ymir enleva grossièrement une partie de la poussière et de la boue séchée qui maculaient son uniforme, s'approcha d'une aiguière et s'aspergea le visage. On lui tendit de quoi s'essuyer.

Elle étouffa un merci dans la serviette et se tourna vers son accompagnatrice, les cheveux ébouriffés et la figure rougie par le froid :

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'accompagner, ni de m'inviter à partager votre table.

-Je sais, mais j'ai la certitude que tu ne nous aurais pas rejoins ensuite si je t'avais laissé venir ici toute seule, se justifia Christa.

Ymir acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, elle reprit :

-Et puis, j'aime passé du temps avec toi.

-Arrêtes de raconter n'importe quoi ! rétorqua Ymir en se retournant en direction de la sortie.

La voix était tremblotante et Christa aurait juré avoir aperçut les joues de son aînée se teinter de rouge.

La marche jusqu'au réfectoire fut effectuée dans le silence le plus total. En poussant la porte la plus grande râla au sujet de sa tranquillité perdue, pour une fois, la salle était relativement calme, et les places disponibles nombreuses. Sasha leur fit signe de la table qu'elle partageait déjà avec Annie et Mina, Christa les salua de vive voix et Ymir la suivit en traînant des pieds et les deux s'installèrent sur le banc opposé à celui occupé par leurs condisciples.

Une ambiance cordiale s'installa presque instantanément, Sasha, Mina et Christa étant suffisamment

chaleureuses et spontanées pour faire abstraction de mines taciturnes de leurs camarades. Des bruits de couverts ponctuaient régulièrement la conversation.

-Et toi Christa, tu les préfères plus jeunes ou plus âgés ? lui demanda Mina

-De quoi ? l'interrompit Sasha qui avait délaissé la conversation pour s'intéressait au contenu de son assiette.

-Les garçons, je veux savoir si elle les préfère plus jeunes ou plus âgés.

L'idole du bataillon prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir et regarda autour d'elle.

-Plus âgés je pense.

Mina se pencha en avant intéressée, tandis que Ymir écoutait d'une oreille.

-Oh, et tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ? Reiner par exemple, il a l'air de t'apprécier.

L'image du grand se manifesta dans l'esprit de Christa, oui elle le trouvait sympathique, mais n'éprouvait pas d'affection particulière à son égard. Elle tourna la tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation.

-Dommage...Et toi Ymir ?

L'adolescente avala de travers, ne s'attendant pas à être interpellée.

-Je n'ai jamais pris le temps d'y réfléchir.

Et pour couper court à toutes questions supplémentaires, elle recommença à manger.

La même question fut posée à Sasha, qui, entre deux bouchées de nourritures, parvint tant bien que mal à faire comprendre que cela la laissait indifférente.

Christa appréciée ses moments de tranquillité où elle pouvait participer à des conversations remplies de sujets futiles et légers, où elle et ses camarades pouvaient oublier un instant n'être que des soldats voués à une mort atroce dans l'estomac d'un titan.

Elle sentit que l'on commençait à s'agiter à coté d'elle et constata que son écuelle était vide, en revanche son morceau de pain était toujours intact. Ymir se leva et, avec sa délicatesse habituelle, posa le morceau de pain en question dans l'assiette de Sasha en prétextant qu'elle n'avait plus faim. Christa, pour sa part, était persuadé que la grande brune avait prémédité de garder son pain pour Sasha depuis le début du repas, afin de la remercier pour le service rendu un peu plus tôt.

-Je t'attends dehors, lui chuchota Ymir à l'oreille avant de quitter les lieux.

Remarquant que sa propre assiette était encore bien remplie, elle accéléra la cadence, puis décida elle aussi d'en faire don à Sasha.

Comme elle lui avait dit, Ymir l'attendait à l'extérieur. Elle s'approcha et demanda :

-Tu veux aller quelque part, on a un peu de temps avant le départ.  
-Non pas spécialement, contentons-nous de marcher sans but.

Les premiers rayons de soleil commençaient à réchauffer la terre gelée et à faire disparaître la neige qui fondait sous leurs pieds. Christa avait un peu de mal à suivre, ses enjambées étant plus courtes que celle de son aînée, mais par fierté elle refusait de lui demander de marcher plus doucement. Ymir parlait peu, se contentant d'hocher la tête ou de répondre par monosyllabe à ses question, de ce fait, il était facile d'entendre les conversations lorsqu'elles croisaient d'autres groupes, et c'est justement lorsque les bribes d'une conversation arrivèrent à ses oreilles que Ymir stoppa brutalement.

-A ce qui paraît, quelqu'un a eu des ennuis avec son cheval ce matin, prononça une voix criarde.

L'angle du mur qui les séparait du groupe les empêcha d'entendre la réponse.

-Ah elle ! Même son cheval ne l'aime pas, d'un autre coté c'est pas étonnant, reprit la même voix horripilante d'adolescent en train de muer.

Christa se demanda comment son amie allait réagir, et de peur qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose d'insensé qui risquait de lui valoir une punition sévère, posa sa petite main sur son bras. Le contact réussit à distraire Ymir qui se tourna vers elle.

-Christa...  
-Ils n'en valent pas la peine, ne t'attires pas des ennuis pour eux, ils ont tord !

-Et comment le sais-tu ? Lui demanda Ymir avec ce regard étrange qu'elle avait parfois.

Christa déglutit et s'efforça à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Parce que nous sommes amies.  
Elle sourit. La cloche sonnant le rassemblement se fit entendre et Ymir en profita pour ne rien dire, mais avant qu'elle ne se retourne, Christa avait eu le temps d'apercevoir l'air troublé sur son visage.


	4. Un égarement

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin est la propriété de Hajime Isayama.

**Un égarement **

Une bourrasque rabattit la capuche bordée de fourrure de Ymir sur ses épaules. C'était une nuit froide, et elle n'avait qu'une envie, se pelotonner sous un édredon bien chaud, mais pour l'instant, elle était assise sur une branche humide à une dizaine de mètres du sol.

Ils avaient chevauchés pendant de longues heures, ne s'arrêtant qu'un court instant près d'un cour d'eau pour permettre à leurs montures de s'abreuver. Ils avaient chevauchés un long moment, gravissant la montagne, jusqu'à ce que la tapis blanc qui recouvrait le sol soit assez épais pour rendre difficile leur progression. Là, les yeux bandés, ils avaient été séparés et conduits suffisamment loin pour perdre tout sens de l'orientation, avec un seule consigne : rester en vie, et si possible atteindre le point de rassemblement.

Rapidement, Ymir était tombée nez à nez avec Christa, en fait, pour être exacte, sitôt l'instructeur parti, elle s'était mise en quête de la petite blonde, la rencontre ne s'était pas faite par hasard, mais ça, elle ne l'aurait admise pour rien au monde, ni aux autres, ni à elle-même.

Et sans qu'elles ne sachent vraiment comment, les deux filles s'étaient retrouvés perchées en haut d'un arbre.

Dans les ténèbres de la nuit, le frottement du vent contre l'écorce et les aiguilles de pins se transformait en gémissement lugubre et fantomatique et les arbres ressemblaient à des monstres grotesques, tendant leurs bras décharnés afin d'attraper. des enfants égarés dans leurs griffes acérés.

-Ymir, rappelle moi pourquoi nous ne somme nous pas réfugier dans une grotte ? demanda Christa en grelottant, son souffle apparaissant sous forme de buée dans l'air glacial.

-Parce que les cavernes risquaient d'être occupées par des ours en train d'hiberner, tu n'as pas envie de te retrouver face à trois cents kilos de muscles et de crocs n'est-ce pas ?

Christa secoua négativement la tête, étourdie par la fraîcheur ambiante, elle enfonça son menton dans le col de son manteau pour essayer, du mieux qu'elle pouvait, de se réchauffer et de lutter contre les conditions météorologiques . Elle avait froid, horriblement froid.

Ymir de son coté, plus grande, plus âgée, résistait mieux à la morsure du blizzard qui s'infiltrait sous les vêtements et giflait chaque centimètre de peau à découvert. Le vent façonnait le paysage, tassait la neige, balayait le givre, gelait la terre, faisait courber la végétation sous ses assauts répétés et incessants.

L'adolescente leva les yeux en directions de la cape tendue au dessus de leurs têtes dans une vaine tentative pour se protéger de la neige tombante. Le morceau de tissu commençait à s'affaisser sous le poids des flocons. Elle soupira de dépit. Christa fit de nouveaux entendre sa voix cristalline :

- Dis Ymir, tu es vraiment sûr qu'il y a ce genre d'animal par ici ?

La plus grande se pencha vers sa cadette, et répondit de son habituel ton rude et cassant :

-Tu tiens vraiment à le vérifier ?

Un grognement féroce déchira le silence nocturne. Christa sursauta, et, dans un réflexe enfantin, elle se blottit contre la personne la plus proche. Remarquant son geste, elle s'écarta et se noya dans les excuses, la paume de Ymir contre ses lèvres mit fin à sa litanie.

-C'est bon, arrêtes de t'excuser !

Et Ymir l'attira de nouveau contre elle

-Qu'est ce que...

-Avec ta petite taille, tu...ta chaleur corporelle risque de s'échapper rapidement avec ce temps, se contenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

Malgré l'absence de sa cape -sacrifiée pour faire office de toit de fortune- Ymir était incroyablement chaude et Christa ne tarda pas à se sentir mieux. Certes, elle ne pouvait pas considérer qu'elle était bien, mais le progrès était remarquable.

De son coté,Ymir remarqua à quel point les contacts humains lui étaient devenus étrangers, ses mains étaient crispées sur ses genoux,sa mâchoire serrée, et son visage trempé de sueur. La proximité la mettait mal à l'aise. Sa nervosité devint rapidement évidente.

Au point que la plus jeune s'en inquiéta :

-Tu vas bien ?

Son interlocutrice hocha la tête, sans desserrer les dents, elle devait chasser cette pensée de son esprit, se concentrer sur autre chose, la seule chose qui importait, était de rester en vie, le reste était superflue. Elle se mit à compter les étoiles.

Cherchant à lui changer les idées Christa reprit la parole :

-Dis moi Ymir, un ours ça sait grimper aux arbres non ? Tu es sûr qu'on est en sécurité ici ?

Bon sang, pourquoi avait-elle fait ça, pourquoi avait-elle retenu Christa...elle prit conscience que sa camarade lui parlait.

-Oui ? C'est quoi le problème maintenant ?

Elle s'était efforcée de prendre un ton encore plus brusque que d'habitude.

La déesse, dans sa grande clémence, en fit abstraction et répéta la question.

-Les ours, ils grimpent aux arbres non ?

-En effet.

-Donc l'un d'entre eux pourrait décider de faire de nous son repas...

Ymir soupira et se massa la tempe droite.

-Écoutes, beaucoup ont déjà du succomber au froid et à la fatigue, et un ours ne s'embêtera pas à jouer les acrobates alors qu'un collation l'attend tranquillement à terre.

Visiblement, l'idée que certains soient actuellement en train de faire des galipettes dans l'estomac d'un ours ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça, au contraire cela semblait même faire partie de son plan de survie. Une bouffée d'inquiétude envahie Christa quand elle se remémora sa première rencontre avec Ymir, la brune avait annoncé sans sourciller qu'elle aidait Sasha car elle voulait quelque chose en retour, avait-elle déjà prévu de sacrifier la chasseuse si jamais elle avait besoin sauver sa peau ? Et elle, n'était-elle aussi qu'un pion sur l'échiquier ?

D'un coup, malgré les bras de Ymir autour de ses épaules, le froid la saisit de nouveau dans son étreinte.

-Comment...Comment pourrais-tu savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête d'un prédateur ? demanda Christa d'une voix étranglée.

Ymir lui répondit par une autre question :

-Pourquoi ne le pourrais-je pas ?

Le ton était monotone, mais ses lèvres étaient retroussées en un sourire torve qui dévoilaient ses dents et une étincelle illuminait ses pupilles

La déesse fut absorbée par le regard du démon si proche d'elle, elle déglutit.

-Ymir...

Le son d'un gémissement parvint à ses oreilles et lui glaça le sang.

-Chut ! J'ai entendu quelque chose, l'interrompit sa coéquipière.

La brune s'était légèrement redressée, tous les sens en alertes, l'oreille tendue. Christa l'imita maladroitement. Le râle reprit. Sous leurs pieds quelqu'un était blessé, quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide ! Elle devait agir, elle devait faire quelque chose!

Sa main retira le bras posé sur ses épaules, ses jambes se déplièrent, ses pieds avancèrent près du bord. Elle sauta sur la branche inférieur, puis sur la suivante, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à arriver sur le sol.

Ymir maudit Christa et son fichu complexe, elle maudit aussi l'impertinent qui avait osé venir agoniser là. Elle attrapa sa cape recouverte de neige, abaissa de nouveau sa capuche et descendit à son tour en maugréant.

L'adolescente plissa les yeux et balaya les alentours du regard, normalement, dans cette obscurité, Christa n'avait pas pu aller bien loin. Elle avança doucement, le plus discrètement possible, le sol glacé se craquela sous ses bottes. La brune trébucha sur une masse sombre à moitié recouverte de neige et ses mains gantées entrèrent en contact avec quelque chose de mou et spongieux.

Bon sang ! Elle venait de retrouver...l'adolescente farfouilla quelques instants dans sa mémoire pour retrouver le nom, puis abandonna, de toutes façons cela n'avait plus d'importance désormais, ce n'était plus qu'un cadavre. Elle se releva et s'éloigna prestement du corps sans vie.

Une question terrifiante lui vint à l'esprit :

_Où était passée Christa ?_

L'adolescente croisa les mains dans une prière silencieuse.

Faites qu'elle soit saine et sauve, faites qu'elle soit en vie.

Et d'un coup elle remarqua la neige piétinée, les traces de sang, le bois brisé,l'odeur de résine... Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Elle était en danger...Non ! Elles étaient en danger !

Ymir réprima son envie de planter ses dents dans sa paume et se força à avancer.

Un cri fit voler le silence en éclat :

-A l'aide !

C'était sa voix, c'était Christa ! Ymir couru en direction de l'endroit où semblait provenir l'appel de la petite blonde, elle dérapa, tomba à genoux ,se releva, recommença à courir, le cœur battant à toute rompre dans sa cage thoracique.

_Christa tiens bon !_

L'idole de la 104ème session de recrutement se recroquevilla au bout de la branche où elle s'était réfugiée pour échapper aux griffes furieuses qui s'acharnaient contre l'écorce du tronc.

La bête était enragée, avide de sang et complètement désintéressée du corps inerte au pied du conifère,elle ne voulait pas se nourrir, mais juste tuer, juste détruire. Christa pouvait sentir la puanteur de sa fourrure, les relents rances de son haleine, elle pouvaient apercevoir la mâchoire garnie de crocs, les petits yeux jaunes qui la scrutaient.

Un martèlement de pas se faisait plus net, plus précis. Une pierre plate frappa l'ours à la tête et une silhouette encapuchonnée se jeta sur lui.

Le plantigrade poussa un rugissement de rage, et se secoua pour décrocher le parasite sur son dos.

Ymir fut ballottée dans tous le sens, elle s'agrippa au pelage nauséabond. Elle sentit les poils rêches lui glisser entre les doigts mais parvint à se rattraper et à réaffirmer sa positon. L'animal se retourna brusquement et recula en direction de l'arbre.

-Ymir ! s'égosilla Christa, descend de là, vite ! Il cherche à t'écraser contre le tronc !

La plus grande lâcha aussitôt prise et sauta a terre en pliant les jambes pour amortir la chute.

Bon sang ! Il lui fallait une arme...Quelque chose...N'importe quoi...  
L'animal se rua vers elle. L'adolescente aux tâches de rousseurs roula sur le sol pour éviter la patte puissante qui s'abattit là où elle se tenait un instant plus tôt. Elle pensa un instant à prendre ses jambes à son cou mais chassa rapidement cette pensée de son esprit, hors de question d'abandonner Christa et de réduire tous ses efforts à néant.

Sa main se referma sur un morceau de bois allongé et aiguisé à une extrémité. Elle leva le bras pour prendre l'offensive...Une attaque brutale l'envoya valser contre un rocher enneigé. Le choc vida l'oxygène contenu dans ses poumons et lui coupa la respiration, elle glissa sur le sol et ne bougea plus.

Le prédateur marcha lentement vers Ymir en balançant son corps massif, un filet de bave malodorant s'écoulait de sa gueule entrouverte.

Christa voulu descendre pour venir au secours de son amie, mais ses jambes refusaient d'obéir. Mince ! Comment pouvait-elle espérer un jour être capable de se dresser face aux titans, si elle n'était même pas apte à affronter un simple ours.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, un trait rouge coula sur son menton.

Une boule de neige se modela entre ses mains.

L'ursidé éternua en sentant la poudre blanche sur son museau et braqua ses pupilles injectées de sang sur Christa toujours agrippée à son perchoir.

L'animal qui les traquait n'était pas en quête d'un gueuleton, non ce qu'il voulait, c'était tuer, détruire. Il aimait sentir la chair se déchirer sous ses griffes, il aimait sentir les os se briser entre ses mâchoires, mais par dessus tout, ce qu'il aimait, c'était sentir l'odeur acre de la peur enveloppait ses proies.

Christa trembla en voyant la bête avancée dans sa direction, ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça...

Une voix bien connue harangua la bête.

-Ramènes tes fesses par ici !

Ymir se tenait là, serrant le bâton avec une telle intensité que ses phalanges en étaient devenues blanches. Elle fendit l'air, le maniant comme si elle tenait une rapière, fit des moulinets, feinta en faisant semblant d'attaquer le flanc de l'animal puis bifurqua brusquement pour lui porter un coup sur la truffe.

Les mâchoires se refermèrent dessus, le brisant comme un vulgaire fétu de paille. La contre-offensive déséquilibra Ymir qui tomba à la renverse.

Dressé sur ses pattes arrières, l'ours ressemblait à une apparition cauchemardesque. Il poussa un énorme rugissement et s'abattit en soulevant un tourbillon de neige.

Dans un ultime réflexe Ymir leva le morceau brisé entre ses mains, l'épieu improvisé s'enfonça dans le poitrail brun, l'animal laissa échapper un dernier râle et s'effondra, écrasant l'adolescente sous son poids.

Christa poussa un crin d'effroi, de là où elle était les flocons tourbillonnant nuisaient à la visibilité de la scène et elle avait juste entraperçu le corps du prédateur s'écrouler sur sa coéquipière.

Un soubresaut agita l'ours et quelques choses rampa à l'air libre. Christa vit avec soulagement Ymir se relever et s'éponger le front.

La recrue avec les tâches de rousseurs lança un dernier coup d'œil à la carcasse inanimée et renifla sa manche tachée de sang, de poils et de baves avec dégoût, diantre qu'est-ce que cela puait !

Christa couru dans sa direction et serra le bas de son manteau entre ses petites mains tremblotantes.

-J'ai cru que...J'ai cru...

Elle renifla bruyamment, puis baissa la tête, sachant à l'avance ce qui allait suivre.

-Qu'est ce qui t'es passé par le crane ! la houspilla son aînée, pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu sur tes pas lorsque tu t'es rendue compte que tu ne pouvais plus rien pour lui !

-Parce que..Parce que en faisant cela j'aurais attirer l'ours vers notre abri et je t'aurais mise en danger aussi et car...

Une seconde ! Ymir parlait d'un mort, mais lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvé, il était vivant, Dazz était encore vivant...

Ymir vit Christa tourner les talons et se jeter à genoux au pieds du sapin, juste à coté d'un forme humain en partie recouverte de neige. La petite blonde plaça sa main sur la gorge glacée, un pouls irrégulier et faible vibra contre sa paume.

-Ymir, passes moi ta cape.

Elle ne se retourna pas pour demander, se contentant de tendre le bras. Un bruit d'attaches que l'on défaisait se fit entendre et elle attrapa au vol la pièce de tissu. Elle décrocha sa propre pèlerine, noua les deux ensembles et avec un morceau de cordes qui traînait au fond de se poches fabriqua un brancard de fortune pour le blessé.

Ymir soupira, Christa n'acceptera jamais d'abandonner Dazz et de se réfugier jusqu'au levé du jour, maintenant, elles n'avaient plus choix, elle devaient trouver le camp, et rapidement.

Et voilà pour le quatrième chapitre, j'ai choisi de m'arrêter un peu avant la scène racontée dans le flash-back, le prochain se déroulera un peu après.

Au début, elles devaient se séparer pour un prétexte futile et Christa devait tomber sur Dazz blessé, mais avec ce scénario je n'étais pas certaine de parvenir au nombre minimum de mots que je me fixe pour chaque chapitre, donc cette partie a été agrémenté d'un ours démoniaque, histoire de rajouter un peu d'action(et parce que les ours sanguinaires sont des antagonistes idéals, enfin là c'est la fan de Ginga Nagareboshi Gin qui est en moi qui parle...).

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à commenter, à dire ce qui vous plu ou déplu.


	5. Une lumière

Bon j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire celui-là, mais le voilà enfin.

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin est la propriété de Hajime Isayama.

**Une lumière**

L'homme leva les yeux vers le ciel sombre, parsemé d'étoiles, et essuya la fine pellicule de givre qui recouvrait ses sourcils d'un revers de la main.

Un toupet de poils noirs sur l'écorce rugueuse d'un tronc attira son attention, il les saisit et les déposa dans une petite boite en bois qu'il remit aussitôt dans l'une des nombreuses poches de sa blouse. Encouragé par ce premier indice, il reprit sa marche, les sens aux aguets.

Rapidement, au bout de quelques mètres, il remarqua que la neige était piétinée, recouverte de traces de pas. Il s'en approcha et constata, non seulement que les empreintes étaient de tailles diverses et variées, mais aussi qu'elle se séparaient en divers embranchements.

L'homme s'arrêta, ne sachant pas quel chemin choisir. Après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation, il soupira doucement et sortit un tube à essai d'une de ses poches. Il leva le bras, les rayons du soleil se reflétèrent sur le verre.

Une deuxième personne fit son apparition, une femme habillée d'une blouse identique qui se dirigea automatiquement vers lui.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Oui ça...

Il présenta l'étui contenant la fourrure

-...Et...

D'un geste de la tête, il désigna les traces de pas.

-Tu penses qu'elles sont récentes ? demanda son interlocutrice.

-Quelques heures tout au plus, ça tombait encore il y a peu de temps, le problèmes c'est que je ne peux pas toutes les suivre tout seul.

-Donc chacun suit un chemin et le premier qui trouve quelque chose d'intéressant envoie un signal, je prend celui de droite.

Il opina du chef et partit suivre l'autre piste. En reprenant sa marche, seul dans l'obscurité, il regretta très vite la disparition de sa partenaire. Mais en procédant, ils avaient plus de chance de trouver rapidement ce qu'ils cherchaient. Le problème, c'est qu'il était justement effrayé à l'idée de tomber nez à nez avec l'objet de leur recherche...Tout ça parce qu'il avait oublié de rabattre correctement le loquet de la cage...

Un éclat lumineux étincela au loin.

-Un...Un autre indice ?

Essoufflé il s'appuya contre un arbre, ce n'était pas dans son habitude de courir ainsi.

-Encore mieux...

Là, à quelques mètres d'eux, gisait le cobaye P-23.

Au moins, ils n'avaient plus besoin de chercher, l'ennui c'est qu'ils allaient devoir affronter l'ire de leurs supérieurs.

Les deux scientifiques se regardèrent, personne ne voulait s'approcher d'avantage, pourtant il le fallait bien.

Pour commencer, ils devaient s'assurer que l'ours était bien mort, et pas juste endormi, puis en déterminer la cause si c'était le cas.

-Bon je suppose que c'est à moi d'y aller, dit-il à contrecœur.

Après tout , c'était sa faute, on lui avait dit plusieurs fois de vérifier que la cage était correctement fermée, surtout lorsque l'animal venait de subir une expérience qui décuplait son agressivité.

Le scientifique s'approcha du plantigrade, la peur au ventre, et soupira de soulagement en constatant que la bête était effectivement passée de vie à trépas.

Il fit un signe de la main pour annoncer que c'était sans danger. La femme avança à son tour.

-Aide moi à le retourner, je dois savoir pourquoi il est mort.

Les deux poussèrent de toutes leurs forces le corps massif jusqu'à réussir à le renverser. L'homme retira un morceau de bois enfoncé dans le poitrail de l'animal.

-Il a été tué, annonça-t-il.

Mais par qui ?

Sa collègue fut plus observatrice :

-Regarde, il y a des morceaux de tissu collés à ses griffes, la couleur ressemble à celle de la tenue des apprentis soldats, l'un d'entre eux a du avoir plus de chance que le malheureux que j'ai croisé avant .

Il soupira.

* * *

-Je suppose que nous allons devoir faire un détour avant de rentrer remplir la paperasse. Une bourrasque fit vaciller la flamme de sa torche.

Une ambiance réconfortante régnait dans la salle principale du chalet, exceptionnellement le couvre-feu avait été levé et la plupart de recrues -inquiets pour pour leurs camarades qui n'étaient toujours pas réapparus- avait renoncé au sommeille.

Certes, certains n'avaient pas pu résister, ils étaient avachis sur leur chaises, la joue posée contre la table, un mince filet de bave coulant sur le bois.

Les autres s'étaient réunis en petits groupes et parlaient à voix basses ou se contentaient de rester les uns à cotés des autres en silence.

Christa tourna légèrement la tète en direction de Ymir, l'adolescente semblait à bout de nerf, harassée de fatigue, un vaisseau sanguin avait éclaté au niveau de son œil droit. Une goutte écarlate s'écrasa sur le plancher quand elle se pencha légèrement en avant.

-Ymir, ton nez...Tu saignes !

La grande brune renifla bruyamment et s'essuya à l'aide de sa manche recouverte de crasse, laissant ainsi une grande trace sur son visage.

La plus jeune ne put réprimer un léger rire, elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et frotta vigoureusement la figure de son aînée. Un silence pesant s'installa lorsqu'elle prit conscience de son geste, elle baissa la tête. La peau de Ymir était devenue rouge à l'endroit où elle avait frotté.

-Christa, passe moi ta cape.

La petite blonde sursauta.

-Hein ?

-Ta cape ! Passe la moi, je vais la faire sécher.

Un tressautement dans sa voix indiqua qu'elle commençait à perdre patience. Christa s'empressa de tendre l'objet demandé, sans oser relever la tête. Les bottes de Ymir sortirent de son champ de vision. Nerveusement elle enroula une mèche de cheveux blond autour de ses doigts, savoir que son secret était les mains de quelqu'un, même d'une personne en qui elle avait confiance, la rendait anxieuse. Que faire si des informations la concernant étaient divulguées ?

Elle essaya de se persuader que Ymir ne ferait jamais une chose pareille, elle était rude et désagréable, mais en générale elle tenait parole.

Toutefois, elle était contrainte d'admettre qu'elle connaissait peu de chose sur l'adolescente, en fait, pour être exacte, elle ne savait rien à son sujet. Elle en revanche connaissait son secret.

-Christa, viens avec nous ! l'interpella une voix avec un accent prononcé.

Assise à une table qu'elle partageait avec Armin et Mikasa, Sasha lui faisait de grands signes de la main.

De son coté, Ymir était parvenue devant la cheminée, un feu chaleureux et vif brûlait dans l'âtre. Elle avança ses mains, laissant les flammes lécher ses doigts jusqu'à ce que la sensation devienne désagréable. Elle agita la cape de Christa, puis fit de même avec la sienne, la neige fondue forma une flaque à ses pieds.

Christa prit place sur le banc à coté de la chasseuse, la remercia, puis se tourna vers les deux autres, à la base ils s'étaient inscrits pour accompagner Eren, mais celui-ci n'avais pas pu participer à l'entraînement en raison d'une foulure.

-Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?

-Mikasa est arrivée la première ! s'exclama Jean adossé au mur.

Il profitait de l'absence de son rival pour essayer de se rapprocher de la jeune prodige. Marco qui se tenait à ses cotés leur adressa un sourire amical.

-C'est faux, rétorqua l'asiatique d'un air placide, Sasha était déjà quand nous sommes arrivés, et de plus, c'est grâce à Armin que nous avons réussi à sortir si vite de cette forêt.

Sentant tous les regards se braquer sur lui le petit blondinet baissa la tête, gêné.

-Je...J'avais lu dans un livre que l'on pouvait se repérer à l'aide de la mousse sur les arbres, je...j'avais lu qu'elle poussait toujours du même coté...murmura-t-il en fixant le plancher.

Jean l'attrapa par les épaules et le força à relever le menton.

-Armin,ai un peu plus confiance en toi, bordel !

Christa lorgna du coin de l'œil les deux individus vêtus de blouses blanches qui venaient de franchir le seuil de la porte et regarda l'un des encadrants se diriger vers eux. Les trois adultes commencèrent à parler à voix basse, elle tendit l'oreille mais ne parvint pas à entendre convenablement le moindre mot. L'homme balaya la salle du regard et s'arrêta sur leur table. Une boule d'appréhension se forma dans l'estomac de l'enfant illégitime.

Il y eut un bruit de pas et une cape agréablement chaude fut jetée sur ses épaules.

-On dirait qu'il y en a qui vont avoir des ennuis.

Entendre cette voix familière avait un effet rassurant sur la petite blonde qui se sentit tout de suite mieux, malgré le fait que le soldat qui s'était levé pour accueillir les deux étrangers marchait maintenant vers eux.

-Ackerman veuillez me suivre, ordonna-t-il.

La jeune asiatique se leva et lui emboîta le pas d'un air impassible, seul ceux qui la connaissaient bien savaient qu'elle était décontenancée.

Ymir en profita pour s'emparer de sa place, personne n'osa la déloger, chacun voulant éviter une confrontation avec la grande brune, et de toutes façons, la propriétaire initiale était tout à fait capable de regagner sa place par elle-même se disait-on pour se donner bonne conscience.

Le militaire qui avait fait venir la prodige lui adressa la parole, elle prononça une réponse et secoua plusieurs fois la tête de gauche à droite.

Les yeux du scientifique descendirent sur Ymir et s'attardèrent sur la déchirure qui barrait son manteau, il interrogea le soldat qui l'avait accueilli, puis se pencha vers Mikasa et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Cette fois elle hocha verticalement la tête, et fit demi-tour.

-Ymir rends moi ma place.

L'adolescente aux taches de rousseur lui adressa un sourire narquois.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Un murmure secoua l'attroupement qui s'était formé autour de la table. Mikasa était une terrible combattante et la plupart avait appris à ne pas la provoquer, toutefois Ymir était un véritable abruti parfois.

-Tout d'abord parce que j'étais assis là avant toi, et ensuite parce qu'ils veulent te parler.

Inutile de préciser qui désignait ce « ils », l'adolescente avec les éphélides les regarda d'un air las, se retourna vers Mikasa, puis les regarda de nouveau. Elle s'étira, bailla de façon exagérée, et se leva.

-Autant en finir rapidement avec cette merde...

Instinctivement, Christa se mit debout à son tour et la suivit.

-Je vais avec elle, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Ymir fit semblant de ne rien remarquer, en revanche elle contempla d'un air sombre ceux qui avaient oser la déranger, et se dirigea vers eux. Elle leur lança un regard à la fois agacé et interrogateur, mais se retint de faire le moindre commentaire.

-Pouvez-vous...

La femme sembla hésiter, elle se tourna vers Christa qui paraissait plus avenante :

-nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions, pouvez-vous nous suivre ?

La petite fille se tourna vers sa camarade, attendant un consentement de sa part. Les lèvres de Ymir s'étirèrent, elle décida de prendre ça pour une affirmation.

-Bien, nous vous suivons.

La morsure du froid était encore plus cruelle après avoir goûté à la chaleur de la salle, la plus jeune mis ses mains dans ses poches amples et resserra son écharpe. Heureusement, il n'eurent pas à en souffrir longtemps, l'infirmerie où ils se dirigeaient n'était qu'à quelques mètres.

-Mais puisque je vous dis que j'ai été attrapé par un monstre !

En les voyant revenir Dazz se redressa. Le médecin le força à se rallonger.

-Ça devait être un ours.

-C'était bien plus gros qu'un ours !

Il se redressa de nouveau. Le docteur les regarda, implorant :

-Mesdemoiselles, vous qui l'avez emmené ici, dites lui qu'il a juste été attaqué par un ours, et rien d'autre.

Christa s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche mais le rire de Ymir la coupa net.

-Tu pense vraiment qu'un monstre se ballade dans la forêt et que personne d'autre ne l'aurait vu à part toi, se moqua la grande brune.

-Ymir...commença à la sermonner Christa.

Mais elle fut interrompu de nouveau, cette fois-ci par la scientifique qui les avait accompagné :

-J'ai entendu dire que vous avez eux quelques ennuis à cause d'une attaque d'ours, j'aimerais en savoir plus à ce sujet.

Elle sortit un carnet et un crayon de sa besace.

-Un ours s'en est pris à nous, nous nous sommes défendus, il y a rien à ajouter, rétorqua la plus grande sur un ton maussade.

-En fait il s'agissait d'un de nos cobaye qui s'est échappé...

-Je vois, répondit Ymir avec froideur.

En apparence elle avait gardé son calme habituel, mais la petite blonde commençait à la connaître suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle bouillonnait intérieurement.

La voix de l'adolescente aux taches de rousseur monta d'un diapason :

-Vous voulez dire que c'est à cause de vous, que c'est à cause d'une bande de scientifiques stupides qui sont incapables de faire attention à leur jouet que nous avons failli y rester ! fulmina-t-elle.

Dazz effrayé se terra contre son matelas.

-Recrue, surveiller votre langage, lui ordonna un soldat assis sur une chaise.

Christa comprit qu'elle devait intervenir avant que les choses ne s'enveniment d'avantage.

-Écoutez, tout s'est passé si vite, je crains que nous ne soyons pas en mesure de vous en apprendre plus que ce que vous savez sûrement déjà, Ymir a du le tuer, c'était lui ou nous.

-C'est bon, on peut y aller ? grogna Ymir, les poings enfoncés dans ses poches

La chercheuse la contempla avec agacement, qu'est ce qu'elle détestait ces gamins condescendant qui n'avaient pas consciences de n'être que de la chair à titan, et rien d'autre.

-Vous pouvez disposez, articula-t-elle d'un air pincé.

L'adolescente ne se fit pas prier, elle ouvrit en grand la porte -faisant entrer un tourbillon de neige à l'intérieur- et sortit, Christa sur ses talons.

Tout en passant sa main sur le rebord de la fenêtre, la plus jeune réfléchit à un moyen de dérider son aînée. Elle pressa le pas pour se mettre à sa hauteur, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, leva le bras, desserra les doigts, et...

Ymir sursauta en sentant la matière froide atterrir dans son col.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Christa se hâta d'effacer le sourire sur sa figure, pas assez vite hélas.

Elle recula en voyant Ymir avancer dans sa direction, peut-être n'aurait-elle pas du...

Une boule blanche fut appuyée contre son visage, c'était froid, humide et désagréable.

-Comme ça, tu éviteras de recommencer, expliqua la brune.

Oh, c'est ce qu'elle croyait...La déesse riposta à son tour en secouant une branche recouverte de neige. La poudreuse se déversa sur elles.

-Toi...

Ymir attrapa l'attrapa et essaya de la faire tomber dans un tas de neige, mais la plus petite agrippa sa manche et l'entraîna dans sa chute.

Et les deux se mirent à chahuter dans la neige comme deux enfants célébrant le premier jour de l'hiver, s'amusant jusqu'à rester étendues sur le sol, trop fatiguées et courbatues pour faire le moindre geste.

Une teinte orangée commençait à envahir la voute céleste.

Ymir savait qu'elle devait se relever, mais elle était trop ereintée pour ça. Elle laissa Christa se rapprocher et poser sa tête contre son épaule.

La plus jeune leva le bras, désignant les couleurs qui s'emparaient de l'horizon.

-Regarde ça Ymir, la lumière de l'aube est vraiment magnifique,n'est-ce pas .

La plus grande ne répondit pas, son attention était focalisée sur une autre lumière, sa lumière.


End file.
